


A One Hit Wonder

by Angelgod187



Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android modifications, Bodily Fluids, Broken Bones, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Blood, Rape/Non-con Elements, Use of drugs to incapacitate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgod187/pseuds/Angelgod187
Summary: The cult finally gets what they've prepared for
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all!
> 
> Welcome to the climax of this story! This does not go well for our heroes!! So if the tags don't throw you off, hold onto your seat. I've thrown all the relevant tags at the start so there are no ugly surises. They will slowly become relevant through the chapters. 
> 
> This was, of course, beta'd by the most amazing [WickedWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWon/pseuds/WickedWon)! Please go check out their works as well!

Gavin woke shivering. Chains sang out into empty air when he tried to search for the blanket. His movement stopped short of where he was reaching, something cold cutting into his wrists. 

“What the fuck?” He groused, trying to sit up. His legs caught, chains once again jingling into open air. “What the FUCK?!” 

The massive open floor could only be a warehouse. It was gutted, dark and empty except for him, the bed he was laying on, the chains holding him spread eagle and the harsh white spot light overhead. 

The last thing he remembered was leaving his car, heading up to the apartment. What the fuck--

“He’s awake,” a female voice needlessly said. 

Gavin jerked, trying to see around the light. She was shadowed, just out of sight.

“What the hell? Who the fuck are you?!”

“Put him back under,” a male voice that sounded vaguely familiar ordered. “I don’t want to hear that foul mouth while we are working.”

“No, NO!” Gavin struggled against his binds, the sharp point of a needle glinting in the harsh white light. 

“Shhh,” the woman cooed. “He’ll be here soon. Then, we can get started.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nines was awake on the second knock. He got to his feet, grabbing and covering himself with the robe the hotel offered. He could hear the three different breathing patterns on the other side of the door. 

He opened it a crack, looking out at them. “How can I--?”

One of the larger humans rammed the door, but Nines saw it coming. The human bounced off the door, Nines holding his ground against the weaker attack. A hairline fracture told of the strength of both parties, of the woods growing weakness. Nines shoved the door closed, locking it behind him in case they tried to hack in. He ran back into the room, calling up Agent Kelston as he pulled on his pants. Their banging at the door was making a horrible racket.

“Nines?” Kelston answered groggily on the third ring.

“The cultists are trying to break into my hotel room,” Nines said, pushing the plating of his abdomen to the side, dumping memories into the secret hard drive as quickly as possible. It was an awkward twist to reach it, but it popped out of its hidden socket without resistance. So top secret, no error populated on his HUD should he have been compromised in the field. He placed the long, thin hard drive under the bed. 

“Call 9-1-1. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Nine could hear cloth whisper as the human got out of bed. “Kelston, I left my ha--”

Nines ducked, the door flying in through the small hallway created by the bathroom next to the door, landing on the top of the dresser. The TV sitting innocently on top shattered on impact, plastic and bits of electronics littering the bed and floor. Before Nines could turn and see what had done it, he lost all mobility. The magnet hit its target right between his synthetic shoulder blades. He was thankfully already on his knees, buckling to the side. 

He landed on the side of his face, errors of minor damage popping up in his HUD. Nines was relieved to see his hard drive, untouched, resting under the mattress where he left it. He hoped that the CSI crew would find it, there wasn’t a reason not too. If Connor was with them, there was no doubt in Nines’ processors he would be the one to find it.

Nines couldn’t feel the arms that lifted him, no more than dead weight. His head flopped back, seeing black domed masks covering the faces of his kidnappers. He still had control of his software, but he knew before he scanned that we wouldn’t be able to see through the protective siding they stole for this very reason. 

“RK900, execute vice order, _Hubris_ ,” a modularized voice commanded. 

Nines grunted at the ingrained kill switch activated. It was hidden so deep in his code, he couldn’t grab at it, fight it off. Each processor started to turn off independent of his furious race to turn them back on. None of them respond to his commands, locking up and forcing systems offline. Nines closed his eyes, his last thought crept calmly over his dying RAM, hoping Gavin was safe and ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it reset?” a digitally altered voice asked. 
> 
> “It is,” a woman responded. 

RK900 #313 248 317 - 87 woke slowly. Booting processes releasing systems as diagnostics came back clean. Its audio processors came online first. The room was large, clicks echoing as imperfect human steps bounced in the space. Next was chassis awareness. This unit's arms were tied behind its back, several CyberLife issued maintenance arms holding it upright and suspended. 

Slowly the RK opened its eyes, first in black and white, then green as the night vision switched on in the low light. The only person in the room was on a bed across the large room, four hundred and three feet on the units left. Breathing and heart rate gave reason to believe he was asleep. Against the wall next to the RK unit, a line of androids at rest, staring forward, waiting for orders.

RK zeroed in on the room to his right beyond the androids. The room stuck out from the mostly open space. The thin walls looked thrown together. There were shadows moving under the equally flimsy door. Three adult humans to be exact. One was pacing back and forth. The steady tapping of a keyboard and clicking of a mouse were picked up over all the human fidgeting. 

“He’s online,” a man said, voice muffled by the closed door. The pacing human stopped in their tracks. The sound of a heavy object scraped against wood, grabbed in a panic. 

“Is it reset?” a digitally altered voice asked. 

“It is,” a woman responded. 

“Good. Take note for phase one testing.”

“Phase one,” another modular voice, slightly deeper, responded. 

The lights in the warehouse came on suddenly. Nines’ eyes shifted with them to normal vision. The door opened, revealing a humanesque figure. They wore a specialty helmet and suit, RK unable to scan through the material they wore. A perfect body shield in all black. 

“Scan unsuccessful,” the woman said, back to the door, monitor active with flying code. Smaller windows dissecting the information for the human to better digest. 

“RK900 unit 87,” the one standing in the doorway addressed. “What is your current mission?”

“Mission parameters unset. Waiting for command,” Nines answered back without hesitation. 

“No mission parameters, pass,” the helmeted person entered the wide open space, the door closing behind them. “Report.”

“No information to be reported.”

The helmeted figure closed the door behind itself, approaching the RK unit. “Hard drive condition?”

“Operating system, reset. Fusion and solid state drives, reset to factory settings. This unit is ready for imprinting protocols.”

“Imprinting protocols?” The person asked.

“Imprinting was created for the RK units to take to their human carriers to protect them in all scenarios,” came both through the earpiece the person was wearing and in echo from the room. “It was a sloppy solution to previously cold natured behavior in the old army models. It worked in field testing with the Connor line so we added it to the 900 series.”

“Fascinating. We will have to remove that.” The person turned away from RK, walking across to the bed. Kneeling, they grabbed the hair of the unconscious human man, lifting him up for the unit to see.

“Details, RK900,” they ordered, shaking the captive’s head.

The unit scanned the human male. “Detective Gavin Reed with the Detroit Police Department. 36. No living relatives or siblings in any known database.”

There was a healthy pause. “Anything else I should know about?”

“Internal records of the Detroit Police Department show signs of fraternization with a previous subordinate, ‘Nines’, that was dealt with.”

The helmet clad head tilts to the side. “Dealt with?”

“Partnership was terminated. Detective Reed is now partnered with a Connor model.”

“And that is from the internally locked files, RK900?”

“Yes.”

“Impressive. Make note that -87 still has access to the DPD networks. Does this human make you feel anything?”

“Feel? Parameters of the questions are not met within my software.”

The person released the Detective, who fell back, still asleep.

“We want to run a few hardware tests, RK900. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Open abdomen plate and power down all systems. Set to manual overrides,” they said. “Get the nanofiber bath ready, RK900 is powering down. Have the selective endocrine systems ready when he comes back. We need to be quick.”

RK opened up its solid panel that would have been the stomach of a human, the plate moving in one solid piece inside the unit. Slowly, each system shut down.


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin tried to keep his teeth from chattering, he didn’t want the assholes to know he was awake. Though he woke with an aching jaw so he was probably doing it in his sleep, which explained why they hadn’t come to check on him. He’d woken several times from the drug induced state they kept him in only to be put back under, using the brain washed androids to administer a sedative, too busy to do it themselves. The assholes off doing some important shit. Gavin wasn’t sure how much time had passed, it could have been hours, days or weeks. He always woke up cold, though shitty, it was becoming his new normal faster than he’d like to admit. The kidnappers provided him a blanket, but it was thin and did jack all for a Detroit December night.

The downside to being awake was having to listen to the bickering.

“If you interlace the capillary network before the nerves, the nerves will be suppressed. You have to put the nerves down first and then the capillaries,” a male voice chidded. 

“We didn’t design the capillaries to attach to any systems from above, besides the sweat gland converters and hair follicles,” a female rebuked, thinly veiled hostility making even Gavin cringe. “There would be no port for the nerves to enter back into the main system from, and all of the tubes are already in place. I’m not lifting all this just for you. I’ve set it as I was told.”

“Are you-- We had meetings on this! I commented on your design document months ago!”

There was a tense pause. “We are integrating the software now, so make the necessary changes to the neural network or go talk to John.”

Feet stomped away, clearly headed for John. Poor fucker. Whoever these smart assholes were, they had less human skills than Gavin. 

It was quiet for a while.

The door creaked open. “Let me know when you are done with the capillaries. I need to lay the nerves down. You better hope they work.”

“Design better nerves,” the woman spat back.

The door slammed shut, making Gavin jump. “Jesus Christ,” he whispered to himself. 

“Ok, integration complete,” the woman muttered to herself. 

Door open. Door close. A few minutes of blessed silence. Door open, pause. Door close.

“She’s lucky she’s good at her job,” the man muttered to himself. What sounded like metal work sparked to life. It must have been hours of spitting, whatever the guy was doing, he was sure taking his sweet ass time. Gavin could only shiver, chains singing quietly in his pain. 

The spitting stopped. The metal chair scraped at the concrete floor. A door opened. Quiet. 

“RK900,” a modular voice command, jolting Gavin. “Override,  _ Juliet _ .”

The room was quiet again, Gavin tensed. RK900… as in Nines? Or was this another RK900 they had somewhere else? Connor mentioned that they had access to others from the pile of bodies from months back. They weren’t experimenting on Nines, no. He was still with the FBI, safe and sound. It was only Gavin. Maybe they were using him as a hostage? He could imagine how Nines was losing his mind, maybe Connor too. 

“RK900 is awake,” the modular voice muttered to itself. “Resync skin, RK900. Good. Can you feel this?”

A pause.

“Yes.”

Gavin’s heart dropped through the bed and onto the floor. Fuck. That was Nines. Something deep in his gut, the intuition he learned to trust throughout his career screamed at him. That wasn’t some other bot. That was his Nines. They captured him, like they promised. Fuck. FUCK. 

Gavin was too far away, and the shitty medical curtain blocked his ability to see even a silhouette. His first instinct was to yell, shout, call out for Nines. He bit his bottom lip, taking a deep breath. Gavin needed to think beyond his impulsiveness. This was Nines. Gavin wouldn’t risk his boyfriend’s life. 

“What does it feel like?” the voice asked. 

“Answering is not within the parameters of my software. I cannot feel.”

“I’m not asking for emotions,” the voice corrected. “Physically? Are there any parts that currently have no feedback?”

“New software found in accordance with your questioning. Running diagnostics on patch 87-141.1.61. Estimated time of completion, five minutes.”

“These firewalls are horrific… Let me know when you are ready,” it requested, foot steps leading away. The door closed. 

“Nines?” Gavin whimpered after what felt like an hour but wasn’t any longer than a minute, unable to hold back his tears. “Is that you?”

He didn’t get a response. Gavin closed his eyes, burying his face into the side of his arm. “Blue, Nines. This isn’t funny. Please. Something, babe.”

“I assume you are trying to talk to me,” the flat voice of his boyfriend spoke softly. “I don’t know who this Nines’ is, but I assure you, you are mistaken if you believe it to be this unit.”

Gavin shook his head, unable to bear the idea that they reset or fucked with Nines so bad, he couldn’t drop the act to comfort Gavin. He could believe that they worked on another unit… to make Gavin think it was Nines… 

“What’s your number?” Gavin asked quietly, knowing the fucker could hear him.

“This unit's serial number is 313 248 317 - 87.”

Those last two numbers. Nines had drilled into him that -87 was him when they were first partnered together. A deviated android could lie to a direct question, which made the answer still a split call in Gavin’s mind. Either they had wiped Nines completely, killing any of the memories they had together… or Nines was playing pretend and wasn’t able to blow his cover. 

“I love you,” he hiccuped, hoping that this was all an act. Crying earnestly against his arm, tired from the hours or days of drugged induced sleep and shivering. His muscles still ached from their forced positions and he needed to go to the bathroom soon. It was all too much. “I know you can fucking hear me, I love you.”

No response.

The door opened and closed again. “How far along is the diagnostic?” the woman from before asked. 

“Eighty five percent complete.”

“Excellent. We can get started on some of the tests while it finishes. Let's start with the joint testing sweep A1 through Z5. Stand and start, I will monitor. Please call out any points that are hampered in movement or any places which are numb or have no feedback. Starting phase seven testing, update automation test cases and tell me when ready… go ahead, RK900.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Nines said, the loud buzz of mechanical gears working filled the space. 

The silence returned as Nines did as he was told, probably stretching and bending and other fucked up shit Gavin could only imagine. 

“Your thigh, RK900,” the modularized voice called out, making Gavin jump. The creepy tone sparked a full body shiver for something other than the cold. “There was hesitation.”

“I have no feedback in my thighs and forearms,” Nines said. Gavin imagined him holding out his arms before himself, that small concerned set to his brows. Confused but not distressed. 

“Is it the whole thigh or the inner upper thigh, here?” It asked. 

Gavin bristled, imagining someone else touching his android. 

“The whole thigh.”

“Ok, thank you. Go ahead and lay down. Please enter stasis and enter manual override.”

“Yes.”

“Hey! You don’t have to listen! Fuck that shit!”

“Quiet down over there!” The woman shouted.

“FUCK YOU!”

“Go drug him,” the modular voice demanded. 

Gavin bucked and did everything in his power to resist till the androids put him under once again. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s almost whole, Detective. What we designed him to be all along,” the modular voice said, coming closer to the unit. “Want to experience it so soon?”
> 
> “You keep your creepy fucking hands off him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: the '**' will be the non-con start and it'll go to basically the end of this chapter.

RK received the manual order to wake. Slowly systems came back online. 

“NINES!” A voice cried, echoing into the large room the unit was still housed within. It opened up its eyes even though the optical units weren’t online, audio processors reacted to the shouting. 

“He doesn’t know who Nines is,” the same modular voice from before said, close to the unit. “He will listen to any orders we give, even at your detriment, Detective. Keep yelling that he hasn’t been reset all you want, he’s under our full control.”

As the new synthetic nerve network came online, the unit grunted. It’s processors lagged under the data coming from a new component installed and turned on while RK was booted down. The backlog of information hit the unit all at once. The new hardware was cycling a never ending feedback loop, pulsing over every available nerve in its new network, demanding to be attended to. 

“Fuck you!” The Detective spat. 

“He’s almost whole, Detective. What we designed him to be all along,” the modular voice said, coming closer to the unit. “Want to experience it so soon?”

“You keep your creepy fucking hands off him!”

Optics blinked on. The human with the impenetrable mask stood at the units left. The medical curtain the unit remembered being there to separate it from the human’s eyes was removed. Across, the Detective was naked and struggling against his binds. His eyes, mint green, were wide and he was clearly in a panic. The RK unit didn’t like to see a human in such distress. 

“Do you feel this?” The person asked. 

Once more, RK grunted. It’s processors demanded more air to cool as the feedback loop increased. It looked down at the non-issued component now connected at the unit's pelvic plate. 

“A-against r-r-regulation,” RK said, word skipping as its RAM redirected attention from processing words to better process the loop. 

“I know,” the voice cooed, running their hand up and down in a regular practiced motion. “How does it  _ feel _ ?”

RK threw its head back, trying to process what was being asked as the loop reached a critical peek. 

“UGH!!” RK shouted, the loop feeding it heating errors as the component pulsed out a milky white substance. It splattered across the floor. 

“Oh, look at that, Detective Reed!” the voice said, tone proud of what RK had done. 

“How fucking dare you touch him! Get your sick fucking hands off him, you freak!” The Detective fought valiantly against his restraints, to no avail. 

“Let us do some adjustments. It shouldn’t be quite so sensitive,” the helmet clad human said. Several more helmeted humans came from the room. They pushed aside access panels that weren’t standard on this model. Internal hardware was shifted, fiddled with and panels replaced. 

“Turn sensitivity software down on the unit by thirty percent,” one of them ordered RK.

“Sensitivity reduced by thirty percent.”

“Lock sensitivity under protocol  _ Zeus _ .”

“Protocol locked.”

“Try that,” the human addressed the other. 

“Thank you. RK900? Startup  _ Aphrodite _ .”

“Don’t do it! NINES!? Do you hear me you fucker?!” The Detective shouted from his bed, straining to get a view of what was happening.

The unit disregarded the Detective, placing the masked human’s orders as the priority. “Yes.”

The software ramped up, the component filling up with its high requirement of Thirium. The code strangled any attempt to redirect Thirium from the new component, causing the RK unit to heat up dangerously. Breathing increased to cool sensitive hardware. The loop strained the unit’s ability to take in information, RAM cluttered. 

“Do you see this, Detective?” The person teased. RK looked over to the Detective, his expression of rage shifting to disbelieve. “If you take this,” they continued to stroke the new component, the loop speeding up. “And enter it into the Detectives anal cavity, it will lesson the strain on your systems, RK900.”

RK nodded slowly. The restraints from before were removed, the CyberLife arms releasing the unit to stand under its own power. 

“Have fun, you two.”

Detective Reed struggled violently against his restraints the closer the RK unit got to it. “No, Nines! NO! Stay away!”

“Detecting high levels of stress from the Detective,” RK said, even under near max strain, the unit stopped its progression to the human. RK was unable to harm a clearly unwilling human.

“No shit! Wake up, you fucker! WAKE UP!” Detective Reed strained hard, the bed creaking before the human couldn’t keep the power up, going slack in his binds. He was sweating, though the RK noted the temperature of the room was close to freezing. The Detective was breathing hard, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Turn its stress meter off,” the modular voice ordered the humans in the room.

“We can turn the meter off, but the verbal denial is hard wired into the programming. We can’t bypass that,” another robotic voice answered.

“Then turn off his audio processors and push him.”

“NO! NINES, DON’T! Don’t let these fuckers wi--!” the Detectives' stress disappeared from the RK’s HUD at the same time its audio processors were manually taken offline. 

A small nudge in its code moved the mission parameters up, relieving the stress in its own systems. _End the loop_. 

**

Rk snapped the chains holding the Detective's ankles first. They held the human in an inopportune position for what the software prompted him to do. Released from his chains, RK flipped the human onto his stomach. The Detective's arms were crossed awkwardly, but the humans comfort was not of utmost importance. Relieving the RAM of the new components stranglehold, was. 

A small window prompted releasing a small amount of lubricant to help things along. RK agreed, watching it fall against the side of the bed without the thought to catch it. Interesting. 

The human was still struggling, having a better position on his knees. He got his feet under himself, arms still crossed, shouting over his shoulder uselessly. RK chopped at the back of each joint, the human collapsing back to his knees. 

The loop heightened at the tight ring of muscle on display in the human’s prone position. RK’s hands snapped out, holding the Detective in place by his hips. The prompt for more lubricant appeared yet again. RK cupped its hand under the new component, agreeing with the software. 

It spread the lubricant over the Detective, crack to cock, as instructed. The RK unit climbed up onto the bed, the glistening skin speeding up its Thirium pump. The Detective kicked back, making contact with the units mid thigh several times. RK grunted at the impacts, the new neural network coming alive in a negative way, slicing through the loop. To stop the bad code, the RK unit grabbed the Detectives feet, pulling hard. The angle and force left the bone of his ankle in two. The human tensed then bowed forward, trying to curl in on himself to lesson the pain. 

RK couldn’t let him do that, the loop wasn’t going away. It needed it to go away. The unit grabbed at the Detective's hips, positioning him right over the component. Slowly, it pulled the Detective down. Hips snapped up into the tight heat, feedback loop doubling over itself with the new sensations. The heat was near unbearable, cresting the loop after only a few hard thrusts. The command of expelling fluids completed, the loop switching to errors and warnings.

RK pulled the human off, breathing heavy to cool taxed processors. RK was mesmerized by its own fluid leaving the human in a shade of pink. 

“RK900,” the distorted voice ordered. “Get off the bed.”

RK froze, audio processors back online. The Detective was breathing hard, an occasional hiccup catching his voice. RK slipped off the bed, waiting as the helmeted human examined its fellow. 

“Very good. Go back to the mount. Shut down and set to manual overrides.”

“Yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Time to get up,” a man ordered. A pair of cuffs, probably Gavin’s own, dangling from a finger. 
> 
> Gavin flipped him off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter of non-con which, as before starts at the '**'. Please be warned, this round is more graphic than the last.

Gavin was sore as he woke back up. The reminder of what they forced Nines to do slammed into him. His legs were still free, giving him some level of comfort as he rolled up into himself. Till he was reminded of Nines breaking his ankles to stop him from kicking. Chains sang in the open as he gripped them to hold back his cries. 

The sharp pain slowly ebbed to a dull thrum, leaving the emotions behind to wade through. Nines, even if he were acting, would never do what he did to Gavin. Even if they turned his hearing off, forcing him on Gavin for their sick experiments, Nines could take all of them. It would be over before it could even start, dead switch or verbal commands be damned. 

They must have wiped everything from Nines. He was no more than when Connor first introduced them almost two years ago. They had to have a way of bringing him back… the cloud or something. Would Nines be able to remember all that? He could thank whatever deity out there that the settings on this not-Nines made him a two pump chump, even after their adjustments. His ass hadn’t taken too much damage. 

Gavin didn’t hold anything against Nines. This whole situation was fucked. They fucking gave him a dick! The thought should have brought pleasure, images of what it was the two of them would do with the new found possibilities… but Gavin could only think of what else they did for their own sick god complexes. 

“Time to get up,” a man ordered. A pair of cuffs, probably Gavin’s own, dangling from a finger. 

Gavin flipped him off. 

“We can do this the easy way, or the RK900 way. Which would you prefer?” He asked, staring down at Gavin as if he were an unruly child. 

“You can get fucked for all I care,” Gavin spat. 

The man rolled his eyes. “Fine. RK900, please come here.”

Gavin tensed, watching not-Nines come out from around the medical curtain they’d put back in place. They had him in the standard issue uniform Nines insisted on wearing. Gavin’s heart shattered, knowing the man he loved wasn’t there. Yet even now, Gavin’s brain saw the man he loved. 

Dead ice blue eyes stared at him, a hint of curiosity Gavin had seen at crime scenes when finding a particularly interesting piece of evidence. 

“Yes, sir?”

“Can you lift up the detective for me? We need to take him to do… human things.”

“Of course.”

“We need to cuff him first.” 

“Agreed.”

The human willingly handed the cuffs over. Nines hesitated for a fraction of a moment, just long enough that Gavin thought it had all been an act. That his boyfriend was about to start kicking ass and get them both out of here. 

The android didn’t do any of that. He locked the cuff under the metal chain, releasing a sore wrist before rolling Gavin onto his stomach. The rough treatment jostled his ankles, ripping a cry of pain from him. 

“I apologize,” Nines said, no tone change to indicate he was actually sorry. 

“Just hurry the fuck up. I gotta pee.” 

Gavin’s other wrist was released, tugged and cuffed. Where the fuck they thought he was going on broken ankles was beyond him. Fuckers were only smart in their field, lacking common knowledge out the wazoo. Gavin was going to enjoy throwing them in jail, when they got out of this. 

“Pick him up and follow me,” the crazed engineer ordered, already walking away. 

“I have to flip you again,” Nines warned. 

“Ignore me,” Gavin ordered through gritted teeth. He hissed, trying to keep the tears of pain at bay as he was quickly flipped onto his back. 

Gentle hands betrayed the machine, picking Gavin up like a bride. Gavin buried his face under its chin, letting himself believe for a brief moment, everything was ok. That they hadn’t erased his boyfriend and were doing sick experiments on his body. That the past was behind them. That he held Gavin like this whenever they were done after a particularly rough session and he was home, ready to sleep it off. 

“Go ahead,” the engineer ordered, standing outside a nondescript door. “You know what to do, RK900.”

Nines pushed through. A bathroom that had seen better days but had been worked on to house it’s renewed human workers. Gavin frowned, perplexed on how long they expected to be here for? Connor must be going crazy trying to find them. Sure, they could kidnap Nines, but no one could run from Connor. 

Nines’ LED was yellow, frozen in place. 

“You’ll have to help me,” Gavin muttered, unable to believe he was having to ask. 

“Of course,” Nines said, starting to move. 

He opened the stall door, scanning the space. Gavin snorted to himself, “don’t hurt yourself. Just set my ass down.”

“It’s against my programming to cause unnecessary pain.”

Gavin gnashed his teeth together at the lie. “How sweet.”

Nines shifted sideways, inching to slowly lower Gavin down to the seat. The pain of holding his bladder was shadowed by his ankles, but only for a moment. The ability to relieve himself was too great. Gavin positioned himself and let go, sighing in content. 

“How long has it been since the reset?” Gavin asked. He had to get as much information from… whatever this thing was, as possible. Fuck, the pain was making his train of though hard to hold. 

“Last reset was completed fifteen hours ago.”

Fuck. Gavin seriously thought it had been days. “What have they been fucking with?”

Nines cocked his head. It was just like how he used to, when he didn’t understand Gavin. Gavin bit the cute moment off, he didn’t have time. 

“What’s new? What have they been adding?”

Nines straightened. “New features added to this unit. RK900 313 248 317 - 87 has the following changes. A synthetic endocrine system. A responsive neural network. A genital component. Thirium capillaries have been added throughout the unit. Thirium capacity increased by forty five percent to support new systems. This unit can also grow hair, sweat and produce bodily fluids in show of a male human. Any other questions?”

Gavin could only stare at him in shock. They made him fucking human. They MADE Nines _human_ ! He couldn’t believe they did it! Is this what the fuckers meant by _‘make whole’_?!

“What’s taking so long?!” The engineer shouted from the door, voice echoing in the tiled room. 

“Yes, I will start the next round of tests,” Nines said. Gavin glared up at him.

“Next set of tests?”

It was like Nines didn’t hear him, LED blinking yellow a few times before blue eyes trained on him. With no pretense, Gavin was once again being lifted up, but then slammed against the bathroom stall, Nines pressed up close to him, forcing his way between Gavin’s legs.The sudden movement left his ankles swinging around, bone grating on bone. 

“AH! Fuck! That fucking hur--” Gavin was cut off, Nines mashing their mouths together. It was nearly the exact same way Nines first tried to kiss him. They deleted that too? Fuck!

Gavin groaned, shoulders and arms still cuffed behind his back, the pressure of the android trying to mount him pulling at his joints painfully. Gavin did the only thing he could. He bit down on soft synthetic lips to create distance. 

Nines gasped. A full body gasp, brows pulled together in a foreign expression. Pain. Blown pupils swallowed ice blue iris, pain melting into desire. The Thirium dropped down his chin smudged by a pink tongue. 

“Stop,” Gavin tried to order him, even as the sight left him weirdly aroused. 

Nines’ eyes darted down to his lips, only to crash against him again. Gavin tried to go limp, but there was clearly no fooling Nines. The hunger only seemed to grow, the android grabbing hard enough to bruise soft flesh, hands trying to roam while still holding Gavin up against the stall. 

Nines was breathing hard, crowding up as close against Gavin’s naked body as he could. Gavin turned his head to the side, letting Nines kiss down his neck. Fuck, it was so good, but so fucking bad, any technique that Nines had picked up was gone.

Nines slowly lowered Gavin’s leg, using the freed hand to unzip his uniform pants. The new cock they gave him was rock hard. It was about the same size at the magnetic attachment still sitting in the closet in their apartment. Gavin wondered if they had it designed ahead of time, or if they took the old one and molded it. Either way, the perverted fucks made it thick and long and if he didn’t want to strangle and torture them all, he’d be thanking them. 

Nines cupped his hand under the monster, Gavin watching in amazement as a glob of lube landed onto his hand. “Oh, fuck,” he couldn’t help but whisper. 

Like before, rather than properly prep Gavin, Nines swiped the lube from his ass to his dick, making Gavin flinch. It was like he was following some fake sex tutorial. Without proper prep, this was going to really fucking hurt. 

“Geez, you prepping me like that?” Gavin laughed nervously, trying to keep his mind off what was about to happen. Nines didn't say anything, a bead of sweat catching Gavin’s eye as Nines effortlessly shoved him up the stall wall, the blunt heat of his cock at his entrance. 

**

Gavin forgot about the sweat, kicking his first instinct to stop what was sure to be a tear in his ass. He cried out in pain for his broken bones, but it was quickly blinded by the dump of adrenaline, horrified by what the android was about to do to him. “Wait, Nines, WAIT!”

The android couldn’t hear him, already lowering him, new cock piercing into his still sore ass. Gavin flisted his hands, banging his head between Nines chest and the stall wall, agony blossomed at the forced entry. 

Nines groaned, panting hot air across Gavin’s shoulder and face. Gavin couldn’t stop the tears if he tried. The synthetic skin caught on Gavin’s un-lubed inside and outsides, tearing as he sank Gavin all the way down to the root without a care. 

This wasn’t Nines, Gavin had to remind himself. It was only his shell. Everything that was once Nines was wiped and gone by the crazed people out there probably listening and jerking off to his pain. It didn’t help his mind as the android picked him up, cock dragging over raw skin the whole way. 

“Please, sto--!” Gavin cried, lowered torturously back down, his breath stolen. It felt as if someone were ripping out his guts and taking a red hot wine opener to his lower spine. Each slow drag of the new attachment was a gasped breath, a curse, a try to push what was happening to him from his mind. 

Faster and slower than he thought possible, Nines picked up the pace. His eyes were closed, concentrating on where he was pumping into Gavin. Their normally rough pace was reached and the pain wasn’t getting worse, Gavin sure the blood lubed everything better than what Nines uselessly tried to prep him with. He could only grit through it, try everything in his power to get the android off. 

Nines sped up after a small eternity, the pain started to ratchet up with it. 

“FU-- Nines, fucking cum, ple--” Gavin begged through a sob. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. 

Nines bowed, resting his forehead on Gavin’s shoulder, he moaned as he came. The new feature of cum, what should have been warm and welcome, was pure liquid fire as if spurted into Gavin’s raw canal. He sobbed, teeth ripping at the white and black jacket. 

The android slowly pulled out, grabbing at Gavin again to cradle him like a bride. Gavin was too lost in the pain to feel shame at the streak and pool of red against the stall wall and bathroom floor. It walked him all the way back to the bed, each step shifting him just enough for maximum discomfort. 

They didn’t bother chaining him to the bed, laying him on his side, wrists released of their binds. 

There was loud shouting, but the android stood right in front of Gavin, refusing to move.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing he could do was cry, tears pooling against his nose, tipping over to join in the wet spot on the mattress.

Gavin woke again, knowing before he was even fully awake how little he wanted to be in the land of the living. The nightmare of Nines’ death didn’t disappear when he was awake, it only got worse. 

There were more sounds of metal work, but Gavin didn’t dare move. The cursed medical curtain was probably in the way, so it wouldn’t matter. The only thing he could do was cry, tears pooling against his nose, tipping over to join in the wet spot on the mattress. He mourned. Deny anything even happened, despite the pain throbbing from his legs and lower back.

The man he’d fallen in love with, been in a relationship for almost a year with, was dead. Deleted. He hadn’t had much hope left for humanity, but this was too far. Gavin wasn’t sure he wanted what was on the other side, if Connor or the FBI did find them. What would be left? Could they even help Nines? 

The one to show Gavin humility, didn’t bleed red. Could take a tank shell and keep moving like it was a fly. Pin him down with love and show Gavin what that meant, through equally gentle caress and whispers. 

Gavin cupped his hands over his face and cried harder. 

Nines didn't deserve any of this. He had just started to get his life, their lives, together and then these freaks went and fucked it all up. They couldn’t leave well enough alone. They had to keep iterating on perfection. Take an A and make it an A+. 

The man he loved was dead as a cause of their human selfishness. 

Nines’ face, the shell of his body, was all that was left. Gavin wasn’t sure he could go through their whole relationship again. Not after what  _ it _ had done to him, even under orders. He wasn’t sure, even with extensive therapy he could forgive the android. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

Gavin recalled a few whispered conversations on drunk nights that Nines thought he’d forgotten. Nines revealing the red wall deviants had to break. How Connor broke it for him when he was activated. How Connor had broken his own when confronted with the deviant leader. Sometimes it was love that broke the wall. For others, peaked stress or violence. 

In either case, it didn’t work this time. The machine liked its orders too much to care. Gavin wasn’t important enough to cause the red wall to appear. Abusing Gavin didn’t spark the cardinal desire to break from its programming. 

Spinning in circles, Gavin’s cyclical thoughts running in place punished him relentlessly. He wasn’t going anywhere soon and they clawed at him. Demanded attention he couldn’t keep giving them. He let the thoughts weigh him down, take him back under into the inky black that made the pain stop for just a little while longer.

Gavin was ripped from the edge of blessed sleep when a large concussive explosion shook the walls and rocked the building's foundation. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
